Talk:The List/@comment-24.10.30.144-20170827215731/@comment-75.142.224.251-20191119225840
If you didn't like La La Land, that's your problem, and you don't get to take that attitude when you yourself have the shittiest preferences. How is Fire Walk with Me, a god-awful piece of shit movie based on a tv show, or Twelve Monkeys, a completely pointless horrible idiot American remake of the infinitely better and more singnificant La Jettee (which they include, making Monkeys even more redundant), how is Tombstone, a generic Western with literally nothing to seperate it from all the other generic Bonanza shit ever dumped on tv, a movie with literally nothing new to offer, and that's like the dozenth adaptation of the O.K. Corral story (seriously, how simple can you be) (plus, they include the My Darling Clementine and Shootout at the OK Corral, making this shitty literal nothing 90's Western entry all the more redundant), Desperado was bad - how is that piece of shit in any way,shape or form indipensible knowledge? How is it different than anything else just like it? Same with Mohicans (wow, a Colonial history cosplay that was made to capitalize on Dances with Wolves), Snatch (a bad Brit rip-off of Pulp Fiction), Dark City, a genreic CG fantasy, Truman Show, literally nothing to elevate it above any other piece of media, and Four Rooms, widely regarded as a complete piece of shit (seriously, do you ever talk to people?) (6.4 imdb, 14% R.T., 69 % audience)), how are those in any way shape or form different than all the other shit you don't know or that some other random jackass moronically prefers? Just because you like it, how's it in the pantheon of the Godfather or Apocalypse Now, 2001, Ran or Shoah? And Sex, lies and Videotape, yes, terrible movie, but its significance is that it started the whole indie movement, so it does have a notable spot in history. Jacob's Ladder, one I'm "meh" about, but a Dante-esque allegory and an exploration of post-trauma on top of that. Naked Gun shaped modern comedy, a lot of our modern comedic sensibility cmoes from Naked Gun, while four Rooms has literally accomplished nothing, is extremely idiotic, and I've never met a single person who found it funny ("maybe the best comedy ever made" How is your personal severe mental redardation in any way culturally defining or educational or well-rounding or revolutionary or groundbreaking or continuosly influential?). Blair Witch Project, which was an instant gigantic cultural phenomenon when it came out, was the highest-grossing indpendent movie of all time at that point, scared millions of audiences shitless (and there's still plenty of idiots who to this day think it's real) demonstrating it as a ridiculously effective piece of filmmaking, and most importantly, was the first movie to make full use of the internet in its marketing campaign, literally revolutionazing movie marketing in the internet age (and that everyone else followed suit, and is common practice today, all because of this movie literally creating a whole new industry standard), so yes, despite your personal lack of enjoyment, this little $60,000, hour and twenty minute success story has earned a proper place in history, you dumb piece of shit - the whole totallity of the world is not based on your moronic literal nothing narrow preferences.